dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaitan
This page is owned by User:Shadowbaneleader The Shaitan are a race of demonic looking humanoids that live on the planet Shaita in the fifth universe. There are six tribes of Shaitan, each has some differences, but for the most part those differences are in color and in what area they excel in. One tribe may focus on speed, while another may focus on ki attacks. Each tribe's can use it's own elemental sets of attacks. The Infernal tribe has fire, lightning, and plasma (normal) attacks; while the Aqua tribe uses water, blood, and ice attacks; the Terra tribe has rock, lava, metal, and crystal attacks; the Aero tribe has wind and poison gas attacks; and the Abyssal tribe has darkness attacks. There is also the 'King's Tribe', this tribe can use any attacks from the other tribe, but one at a time, having to swap from one to another. They can do so quickly though. The Saitan use a ki that usually gives a malevolent feeling to others, this ki is referred to as 'Demonic Ki' by other races. It can be sensed by both other races and god, and they seem to be able to sense divine ki. Appearance There are six tribes, all with variant appearances. All of the tribes members have different demonic horns/antlers. Ram/bull/sheep. And most if not all men are well build, whereas females have lean bulk. Many members of the race have pointed ears. * The Infernal tribe has red to orange skin and eyes and many have some patches of dark red and thick fur. They have bull like horns boars tusks sometimes. * The Aqua tribe has blue to blue-green skin and eyes, and, more often then not, smaller horns. They can sometimes have coral looking antlers/horns. * The Terra tribe has brown to yellow to tan skin and brown to yellow eyes. Their skin sometimes looks scaly. * The Aero tribe has white to grey to silver skin and grey to silver eyes. They often sport feathers on there arms and legs and sometimes as hair. *The Abyssal tribe has purple to black skin and purple eyes and often sport smooth black fur on there bodies. *The 'King's Tribe' are members of the royal bloodline, and ether look like Infernal or Abyssal tribe members minus the horns that look like crowns. Life Style To call the Shaitan a warrior race would not really be all that accurate, calling them conquerors would also not fit. They are more like an oncoming storm, a natural disaster that brings climatically and destruction without even a thought as it moves. As far as how they live on there world there is quite a bit of in fighting as only the strong survive. The King of Shaita even ordered the death of his own newborn son, the youngest of his children, because he came out looking frail. There are classes within each tribe, higher classes are stronger, with the strongest being the Shaitan Lords who rule over the tribes, the King being above all of them. They hold strength above all and only respect that. However it is not like they are without honor, they do hold fairness in high accord as well. After all, how can one truly judge the strength of a dirty cheat or sleazy conniver. They challenge one on one to fair fights, no hold bars, to the death more often then not. Skills and Abilities Like other races, the Shaitan can fly and use ki, as well as fight in space or underwater for extended amounts of time despite the lack of air. They also get attacks of a type based on there tribe as listed previously. The Infernal tribe has fire, lightning, and plasma attacks; while the Aqua tribe uses water, blood, and ice attacks; the Terra tribe has rock, lava, metal, and crystal attacks; the Aero tribe has wind and poison gas attacks; and the Abyssal tribe has darkness attacks. There is also the 'King's Tribe', this tribe can use any attacks from the other tribe, but one at a time, having to swap from one to another. They can do so quickly though. Transformations Shaitan, like other races, have transformations. One set of transformations is called 'Arch-demon'. When activated, the eyes will glow and what loots like tribal tattoos will show on the skin. The higher the grade the more of the body will be covered. The first level has the marks on just the face, second has it showing up a bit on the shoulders, third grade has it going down the arms and torso, and the forth and final grade has some of the beast trait show up. Like for Aqua tribe the arm and leg fins will show or be more prominent as well as the tail and Inferno tribe will get more heavier fur on there body that looks a dark blood/crimson red. With every grade, the power of the Shaitan is increased immensely. The fourth grade also gives a boost to some other stat based on the tribe. Like Inferno tribe members will boost there physical strength more or an Aero tribe will get a boost in speed. The boost is in the stat the tribe is known for and the element they use also boosts. King's tribe can ether boost all stats slightly or boost one of the stats by a lot since they can chose what of tribe's powers they want to use. The Shaitan's also have a beast form that they get after they come of age that activates for the first time during the 'blood moon' that comes once every 50 years on Shaita. The first change has the person go out of control and they have to be handled by elders that have been though the change already. Beast forms are large, about 50 feet tall and look animistic. With Inferno tribe looking like giant demonic boar or bull men or the Aqua tribe looking like large demoniac fish people or the Abyssal tribe looking like large demoniac wolf men. Kings Tribe members can pick from one of any of the tribes beast forms whenever they use it. The first time they use it it comes in the form of Infernal or Abyssal. ^an example of a beast Shaitan, passably of the Inferno or King's tribe. Trivia *Like other races, this race has a name theme. (Saiyans have vegetable names. Namikians have music/music instrument names. Freeza's race has elemental names like Cold, Ice, Inferno, Blaze. And Majins have dessert/sweet thing names like Dumplin', Puddin', Yogurt, Keylime.) *The name theme for Shaitans is peppers/spicy things. Category:Race Category:Shadowbaneleader